Un moment de paix
by Cybelia
Summary: De retour à Babylone, Hephaïstion n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil... Slash. Attention lemon !


La lune baignait la chambre de sa lueur blafarde. Hephaïstion ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement sur un coude, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller celui qui reposait près de lui. Il soupira silencieusement, puis se leva. L'air frais de l'automne le fit frissonner. Il ramassa son manteau qui gisait là où il l'avait abandonné sur le sol et s'en couvrit. Puis, il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant son regard errer sur la cité endormie. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils étaient de retour à Babylone après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues. Il avait failli mourir, là-bas, dans ce pays lointain appelé l'Inde. Il avait failli perdre la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé plus que sa propre vie. Mais, ils étaient saufs. Hephaïstion ne savait quel Dieu il devait remercier pour cela alors il les louait tous dans ses prières. Il tourna son regard vers la silhouette immobile dans le lit, le laissant errer sur les courbes parfaites qu'il pouvait deviner, même dissimulées sous l'épaisse couverture en laine. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit et il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il ferma ses paupières, tentant, sans grand succès, de retenir ses pleurs. Soudain, il sursauta lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur sa joue et qu'un doigt essuya tendrement les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux clos.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda la voix tendre de son amour.

Il ouvrit les paupières. Son regard se posa sur le plus beau corps qu'il n'ait jamais vu, finement musclé, à la peau légèrement brunie par le soleil, parsemé de cicatrices, témoignages de nombreuses batailles difficiles. Il contempla le visage modelé par les Dieux, encadré de longs cheveux blonds un peu emmêlés, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais. Dans la lueur de la pleine lune, son amant ressemblait en tout point à Apollon, se tenant là, nu, offert à son regard. Comme il ne répondait pas, la question fut posée à nouveau :

— Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon bel ange ?

Hephaïstion sourit tendrement avant d'expliquer :

— Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi… et je t'aime, mon Alexandre…

Son compagnon se pencha doucement, effleurant ses paupières de ses lèvres avant de capturer sa bouche pour un long baiser empli de tendresse. Un frisson violent traversa l'échine d'Hephaïstion tandis qu'une main d'Alexandre venait s'insinuer sous le manteau pour caresser son bras.

— Tu vas prendre froid, souffla t'il en réalisant la fraîcheur de la nuit et la tenue de son amant.

— Alors, viens me réchauffer, sourit le blond en lui prenant la main.

Ils se glissèrent à nouveau sous la couverture. Hephaïstion vint se blottir tout contre son amant qui en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils roulèrent sur le lit, Hephaïstion se retrouvant étendu sous son compagnon qui le contemplait, appuyé sur ses bras tendus.

— Tu es si beau… souffla Alexandre.

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir, comme la première fois. Bien des années avaient passé depuis ce jour béni des Dieux où il avait découvert l'amour entre les bras du futur Roi. Et pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir, d'être à nouveau vierge de toutes ces sensations. Il frémissait d'anticipation à l'idée de partager encore une fois un moment aussi intense avec son âme-sœur. Alexandre laissa sa langue s'amuser avec celle d'Hephaïstion, la retrouver et la reconnaître comme une amie de toujours qu'elle n'aurait pas côtoyé depuis de longues années. Hephaïstion sentit le désir l'envahir lorsque le corps de son compagnon se colla contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit les lèvres d'Alexandre quitter les siennes pour effleurer son visage, caressant doucement sa tempe, ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, son menton. Le souffle chaud de son amant sur sa peau lui donnait des frissons. Alexandre s'attarda un instant sur la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue, la léchant gentiment avant de faire subir le même sort à celle qui marquait son front. Hephaïstion ouvrit les yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur la gorge que son amant lui offrait. Alexandre laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et revint l'embrasser, cette fois-ci plus fougueusement.

Délaissant à nouveau la bouche de son compagnon, le monarque descendit dans le cou, l'embrassant, le léchant, y déposant de petites marques lorsque l'envie l'en prenait. Les mains enfouies dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, Hephaïstion sentait son désir monter au fur et à mesure que les lèvres d'Alexandre descendaient vers son ventre. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent un instant sur une cicatrice, l'embrassant tendrement, puis s'attaquèrent aux mamelons érigés du jeune homme. Hephaïstion ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la langue taquine de son compagnon s'amusa avec l'une des éminences de chair. Alexandre continua sa caresse un long moment, comme à son habitude, ce qui comblait d'aise son amant. Après avoir fait subir le même sort à l'autre mamelon, le blond continua sa route, dessinant avec ses lèvres et sa langue les muscles qu'il devinaient sous la peau de son compagnon. A chaque fois qu'il sentait une cicatrice, il allait l'embrasser et Hephaïstion avait l'impression qu'elle disparaissait sous la caresse. Alexandre joua un instant avec le nombril de son amant, amusé des réactions qu'il provoquait immanquablement.

Hephaïstion n'avait pas envie d'aller trop vite. Alors, il prit son compagnon par les épaules et l'attira à lui pour un baiser fougueux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les deux hommes restèrent un instant immobiles, leurs regards soudés, le bleu azur d'Hephaïstion se mélangeant au noir profond d'Alexandre. Celui-ci souffla alors doucement :

— Je t'aime…

Puis, il retourna continuer son exploration. Mais, au lieu de reprendre où il s'en était arrêté, il alla s'agenouiller entre les jambes écartées de son amant et posa ses lèvres sur le bas de la cuisse, remontant doucement. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Surpris, Hephaïstion se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'interroger du regard, mais Alexandre gardait ses yeux fixés sur la cuisse de son amant, ou plutôt sur l'impressionnante cicatrice qui la marquait profondément. Le jeune homme vit passer une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son compagnon.

— C'est de ma faute… tu as failli mourir à cause de moi…

Hephaïstion ne s'attendait pas à un tel abattement de la part de son Alexandre. Il s'assit et l'obligea à le regarder.

— Je ne suis pas mort… et toi non plus… Nous sommes vivants… et ensemble…

Le monarque eut un léger sourire. Son amant put voir dans son regard qu'il était rassuré, même s'il sentait qu'un trouble subsistait. C'est alors qu'Alexandre caressa doucement d'un doigt la cicatrice d'Hephaïstion tandis que son autre main s'emparait de la virilité du jeune homme, le surprenant un peu et lui arrachant un sursaut. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit lorsqu'il vit et sentit la bouche de son amant l'engloutir entièrement. Il se sentit perdre pied dans un maëlstorm de sensations intenses qu'Alexandre s'appliquait à lui faire redécouvrir. La respiration haletante, il leva les bras pour crisper ses doigts sur le bord du matelas, à la tête du lit. Son amant savait exactement comment le faire réagir, comment lui arracher des cris de volupté.

Soudain, la bouche d'Alexandre l'abandonna. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration qui s'évanouit dans un baiser fougueux. Lorsqu'il délaissa ses lèvres, son amant se pencha à son oreille et souffla :

— Veux-tu de moi ?

Hephaïstion ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de laisser descendre une main qui s'empara du membre palpitant de son compagnon et le caressa doucement. Même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la générosité dont la nature avait fait preuve envers son Alexandre. Le blond gémit contre l'épaule de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci s'amusa à caresser du pouce, avec une lenteur insoutenable, le bout sensible de sa virilité. Alexandre le laissa faire un long moment, puis attrapa sa main et l'obligea à arrêter cette douce torture.

— Tu me rend fou…

Hephaïstion sourit. Son amant posa ses doigts sur les lèvres entrouvertes, les frôlant à peine. Le jeune homme lécha lentement les doigts offerts, frissonnant d'impatience. Alexandre redescendit alors s'installer entre les jambes de son compagnon et glissa doucement sa main entre ses fesses, à la recherche de son entrée sensible. Il caressa un long moment l'anneau de chair avant d'y insinuer un doigt. Se tortillant sous l'effet du désir, Hephaïstion en demandait plus. Alexandre voulut le satisfaire et introduisit un second doigt. A chaque fois, malgré l'habitude et les années, il avait une appréhension lorsqu'il sentait combien son amant était étroit.

Il remonta l'embrasser fougueusement, se positionnant et le pénétra très lentement. Un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir confondus s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hephaïstion. Alexandre évoluait avec une lenteur qui exaspéra vite son compagnon. En voulant plus, celui-ci noua ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, l'attirant plus près, plus profondément en lui. Alexandre scrutait le visage crispé de son amant, se sentant coupable, comme à chaque fois, de le faire souffrir. Il repoussa les mèches brunes collées sur le front d'Hephaïstion, attendant qu'il ait reprit son souffle. Enfin, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, plongeant l'azur assombri de ses prunelles dans celles de son amant. Celui-ci commença alors de lents mouvements du bassin. L'étroitesse de son compagnon rendait Alexandre complètement fou de désir et il devait se retenir pour ne pas accélérer le rythme et risquer de lui faire mal. Hephaïstion gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos de son amant et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Voyant son trouble, et dédaignant son propre plaisir grandissant, Alexandre posa une main sur sa poitrine, puis lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Laisse-toi aller mon Hephaïstion… Viens…

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour qu'une vague de jouissance sans précédent ne l'emporte. Il s'agrippa aux épaules d'Alexandre et se cambra brutalement en hurlant son prénom. Les yeux rivés sur le visage de son amant qui reflétait les sensations intenses qui venaient de l'atteindre, le blond se sentit partir lui aussi. Son ventre le brûlait et il ne lui fallut qu'un seul coup de rein pour rejoindre son compagnon au sommet du plaisir. Il se déversa en lui, puis fut traversé d'un violent frisson. Hephaïstion, encore haletant de sa propre jouissance, lui caressa doucement le torse avant de l'attirer tout contre lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

Dans la chambre, on n'entendait plus à présent que les souffles encore rapides des deux hommes. Hephaïstion, blotti dans les bras de son amant, n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré l'épuisement physique qui s'était emparé de son corps. Alexandre s'en rendit compte.

— Dis-moi ce que tu as, mon amour.

Hephaïstion soupira longuement.

— Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, un mauvais pressentiment s'est insinué en moi et m'étreint le cœur. J'ai peur, Alexandre…

— Peur ? De quoi ?

— De… je ne veux pas te perdre…

— Je te promets que je serai toujours près de toi.

Hephaïstion se dégagea doucement des bras de son compagnon, puis demanda :

— Pourtant, tu as épousé ces femmes…

Alexandre soupira longuement.

— Voilà donc la cause de ton tourment… Oui, je les ai épousées… parce qu'il me faut un héritier… et que Roxane n'a pas réussi à m'en donner un…

— Je suis jaloux…

— Je l'avais remarqué, sourit Alexandre en lui caressant doucement la joue. Mais, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.

— Je le suis… parce que je t'imagine dans leurs bras… et que ça me fait mal…

— Lorsque je suis avec elles, lorsque je caresse leurs corps, c'est à toi que je pense, mon Hephaïstion et à toi seul. Tu me crois ?

Le jeune homme soupira, puis se réinstalla contre le torse de son amant.

— Oui…

Alexandre resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de son compagnon.

— Dors, mon amour. Je veille sur toi… je serai toujours là… je t'aime…

Le sommeil finit par prendre les deux hommes dans ses filets, leur permettant d'oublier pour quelques heures tout ce qui n'était pas leur amour.

**Fin.**

**Ecrite le 24/04/2005.**


End file.
